


your mask is slipping

by dahyunsgcf



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Anxiety, Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Past Abuse, Past Drowning, Post-Exile, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sapnap and Dream fight, Suicidal Thoughts, TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunsgcf/pseuds/dahyunsgcf
Summary: “No one even knows what you did to me! Tell them, Dream! Tell them what you did to me in exile!”After finally capturing Dream, Tommy breaks and tells everyone about his exile.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit
Kudos: 225





	your mask is slipping

**Author's Note:**

> TW for implied/referenced torture and suicide.

"Thank you so much for coming Punz, although it might've been a bit better to have you here just a few minutes earlier." Tommy murmured to Punz, staring as Bad and Sapnap helped guard Dream's obsidian box.

Punz rolled his eyes, "Listen, man, I had to gather a whole nation. Not exactly easy." Tommy just nodded, keeping his head down. He couldn't make eye contact with Dream. Not after what had happened today, and especially not after what had happened just a few weeks ago.

_"Put your stuff in the hole, Tommy."_

"Tommy? You good man?" Tommy flinched at the sudden grasp on his arm, letting out a breath of relief. His skin still pricked with anxiety every time somebody touched him, but he was _fine._ "Yea, of course. Just shaken up. Hasn't exactly been a normal day." The elder took note of Tommy's unusually quiet stature. 

A hush fell over the crowd of fighters when they noticed Dream glaring at Sapnap.

"You're a traitor." The words were sharp and full of menace. It was nearly hard to believe that Dream was directing those words at someone he once considered a brother. "You betrayed me. Seriously? Siding with _Tommy_?"

Sapnap huffed, and although he felt guilty, his anger far outweighed it. "I didn't betray you and you know it! You went INSANE, Dream! I couldn't just stand by and watch anymore!" Dream chuckled, a smirk forming from underneath his mask, "I didn't go insane, Sapnap. I just finally figured out what I could do without sanity."

Tommy shivered at the words. Dream had said that exact line to him before in Logstedshire. It was even more terrifying now that he was saying it to his best friend. 

"Without sanity? Dream, you are the worst person on this server! You manipulated George, you manipulated me, and you destroyed L'manburg!"

"L'manburg? Since when did you care about that shitty nation? You were on _my_ side! We were in the right!"

Sapnap shook his head, "We weren't, Dream. They just wanted to be free. To have a choice in how they lived." He paused, considering his words carefully, "To get away from you." He spoke callously, averting his eyes from Dream.

"Oh, please, don't act so innocent Sapnap. You act like I am this awful person, but you kill everybody's pets. Quite frankly, the only thing anyone cares about on this server!"

"The only thing anyone cares about on this server? I know you don't know how to care about real people, Dream, but we all do. Just because you can't feel basic fucking human emotions, doesn't mean we don't."

"Alright, that's enough. It's time to go, Dream." Sam came in between Sapnap and the box holding cuffs in his hands. Dream groaned as he was dragged out of the box, resisting the pull. "Wait. Let me say goodbye to Tommy, first." Tommy backed up instinctively, crossing his arms in defense.

  
"Absolutely not." Tubbo cut in from where he was standing next to Niki. "No way in hell is he talking to Tommy."

"Come on, Tommy, you want to say bye to me, don't you?" Tommy hated the way Dream made him feel. He hated the way he felt so incredibly weak, so vulnerable, in the older man's presence. "Tommy, you're the only person I trust, come on. Let me talk to you." Dream's words became harsher as he spoke, but Tommy was hardly paying attention anymore. He couldn't, not when that sentence reminded him so, so much of his exile.

" _Tommy, you're the only person I can trust anymore. I want to show you something." Dream took Tommy's scarred hand, holding it gently in his grasp. Tommy relaxed in the touch, nearly forgetting how it felt to be held in a way that made him feel loved._

_Dream led Tommy towards the shore, being careful to avoid the cuts along the younger's arms. He had to be incredibly gentle to get the kid to fully believe in him._

_"W-what's going on?" Tommy whispered, his voice stuttering the way it always does in Dream's presence._

_"I want to show you something. Something nobody else has seen." Dream smiled from underneath his mask, "Something to prove how much I trust you!"_

_Tommy narrowed his eyes, disbelief evident as Dream unbuckled his mask. Slowly, he took it off, and his pale, freckled face was revealed. Scars were lining his cheekbones. His left eye had a scar on it that most likely nearly took his eye out. "Dream, I- you.." Dream put his finger against his lips, "Hush."  
_

Dream didn't do that because he liked him or thought of him as a friend. Dream did that because he wanted to make Tommy believe him. Tommy knew that now, although deep inside his chest he still felt his heartache for his ~~friend.~~ "No." Tommy whispered, "No." His voice cracked as he raised it, "You don't trust me, Dream."

Dream titled his head in surprise. Tommy had never been brave enough to argue back to Dream, not after a few weeks of exile. "Dream, you- you were my best friend. You made me think that." Tommy took note of the Tubbo tightening his grip on Niki and Bad inching closer to Sapnap. "You made me think that nobody else wanted me! You made me believe in you."

Dream sighed, "Tommy, you still haven't learned, have you. You're my friend, I only wanted what was best for you."

"No one even knows what you did to me! Tell them, Dream! Tell them what you did to me in exile!” Tommy's voice cracked as he yelled. "Tell them how you _drowned me._ How you burned my hand when I asked for a piece of bread. How you cut me and cut me until I pleaded for you to forgive _me!_ "

Tommy's crowd of friends looked at Dream in fear, their mouths open with shock. 

"How when I was finally going to escape, finally going to end it- you pulled me back. You didn't even let me help myself! Why didn't you let me jump!" His face was wet with tears. "Tommy. If I had let you jump, then I would have no reason to live. You're the only fun part of this server."

"Your mask is slipping, Dream. Now, everyone will know what you actually look like, How- how _disgusting_ you are." Before anybody could react, Tommy ran towards Dream and yanked his mask off his face. It clattered to the ground and everybody gasped.

"You never gave me a choice. Now, you're never gonna get to make a choice ever again."


End file.
